


Snuggly Hero

by emmarae3579



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarae3579/pseuds/emmarae3579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a Snuggie picture the other day. Floridians don't own Snuggies. But for some reason, I got this silly idea in my head. Tiny short Affair to Remember reveal. What is Victoria to do if Zorro is so irresistible? She has a sprained ankle, but that doesn't stop her. And the Snuggie is little protection once Victoria decides what - or who - she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggly Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI; the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission. Thank you.
> 
> Author’s Note: Picks up in Affair to Remember, when Zorro leaves Victoria alone to get some food when they’re hiding from the thieves in Zorro’s cave. As a Floridian, I am fascinated by this thing they call a Snuggie. So I gave Zorro one. There is a teen version here and on ff.net, but it is quite different. Thanks a billion times over to Marla who beta'd this for me... and for all the gals on Facebook who encourage my deviant nature.
> 
> Note this is MATURE ADULT, with graphic descriptions of sexual situations. Don’t get excited…Conquering Fear was my only story where they will have sex before marriage.

Victoria sighed in disappointment as she glared at her toes, frustrated with her sprained ankle. She looked after Zorro again, trying to see further up the stairs. Zorro had gone to get food. That implied he lived here. Did the stairs lead to another room in the cave? Or maybe a building? A barn, maybe even a house? Was she in Zorro’s home, or nearby? She couldn’t find out, because she’d hurt her ankle. She rubbed her arms, growing chilly as she waited.

She turned and saw a wall covered with an assortment of items all neatly stacked together. She had no idea what most of the things she could see were. Zorro’s hideout looked very scientific. Seeing a blanket between some baskets, she stretched out a hand and pulled carefully. She gasped when she saw the pile tremble, but breathed a sigh of relief when nothing tumbled free.

“Need something?”

Victoria blushed when she turned to see Zorro standing in the entrance holding a tray of food. It even had a vase with roses on it. She smiled and leaned back into the chair. He was so sweet. Zorro set the tray on the desk and glanced at the wall Victoria had been trying to topple.

“Are you cold?”

Victoria shrugged, warmth spreading through her body at his mere presence. He’d given her something for pain, but Zorro was the reason for the tingly feelings she was having. She loved him. He brought her roses and food. He’d taken care of her ankle. Even now he started tugging at the blanket she’d seen because he suspected she was chilly. He was so thoughtful.

She frowned when he finally liberated the blanket. It wasn’t a blanket.

Zorro shook out the…whatever this was. His father had given it to him. He saw Victoria smile, and he held it up in front of himself so she could get the full impact.

Victoria’s eyes widened along with her grin, and her words were barely a whisper. “What is that?”

Zorro chuckled, glancing down at the bright red flannel. He searched a long time to find the bottom, then slipped the blanket-thing over his head, still careful not to remove his mask.

He held his arms out for her inspection as he spun in a circle, the thick wool reaching to his toes, the giant sleeves hanging well beyond his fingertips.

Victoria rested her head on her hand as she watched him goof off and model the giant robe-blanket-thing. Zorro grinned, playing with the sleeves and trying to make it fit. It was like a tent. “My father gave it to me one day when I was sick. I think my grandmother made it. I’m not sure what she was thinking. It’s not exactly appealing.”

“I have to disagree,” Victoria whispered, almost to herself. Zorro looked good in anything. For some reason the way the blanket hid him so completely sparked her curiosity. What was he like under all that wool? Under all that silk?

She pushed herself up when she felt her face flame, the pain in her ankle long forgotten when he rushed to help her stand. The giant sleeves got in his way and they spent a few minutes trying to find his hands. The sleeves fell back over her hands now, and she shivered as Zorro traced his fingers up and down her skin.

“It’s a good color on you.”

Zorro shrugged, looking down at their arms where his caresses were hidden by the thick wool. Her hand touched him now, her fingers tracing the line of his muscle from wrist to elbow, and then further. He hated Zorro’s long sleeves at that moment, and he found himself flexing just so she might keep touching him.

Zorro cleared his throat, desperate to find something to take his mind off of the beautiful woman standing in his cave…all alone…and looking at him with a heat he’d only dreamed of. He frowned when she stepped away, picking at his sleeves.

“Seems a little big.”

Zorro stood still, not sure what she was doing as she circled him slowly. Was she going to try to take off the mask? She never let go of his sleeve, and he let her pull his arm behind his back as she tugged and played with his outfit. He heard a drawer open, but he wasn’t concerned. Nothing in the desk revealed his identity. If she wanted to play with the robe-thing, at least she was out of sight. She could play with the sleeves, and maybe he would keep this on the rest of the night. With his hands covered, he couldn’t touch her. Lord, he wanted to touch her. He needed to gather his wits, to remember he was a gentleman.

He felt her hands slide up his arm to his shoulder, this time over the blanket, and held his breath as he watched her limp back in front of him. Her hands traced the large opening of the blanket for his head, and Zorro wondered if he should have taken his shirt off before putting it on. Then she’d be touching skin. He closed his eyes…no, that wasn’t how to think like a gentleman.

“Seems like this is almost meant for two people.” Victoria’s hand trailed down his chest, and he sucked in air when she got to his stomach. He tried to reach for her, to stop her hands or pull her closer, then turned to glance behind him when he realized she’d caught the sleeves on something. He stepped to the side, gaping when he saw the ends of the giant sleeves caught in a desk drawer behind his back. She’d trapped him!

He turned back to her, and his mouth fell open in surprise at her smirk. Then she was bending down. Cooler air flowed over him for a split second as she lifted the front of the blanket; then he heated again immediately, because she crawled under it…sliding right up against his body.

After a few seconds of maneuvering, her head popped out next to his, her lips shiny and her cheeks rosy. “Victoria…”

Victoria’s fingers traced up his chest again, and Zorro tried to think of something…anything to take his mind off of Victoria’s soft body barely grazing his. He started to sweat when her hands rested on his shoulders and she smiled at him, her eyes full of love…and desire. He leaned into her, then clenched his fists behind his back and made himself back away.

Victoria followed, stepping forward until her body pressed against his. Her fingers traced down his neck, neither of them thinking about the mask which hid his identity. She tugged at the neck of his shirt, and Zorro didn’t know what he’d do if she kept touching him. Zorro tried to distract her, giving in to the urge to bury his face in her neck. He placed a moist kiss there, inhaling her scent before he stood straight again and tried not to think about how close she was standing.

She kissed his neck in return, and he swallowed dryly, closing his eyes tight against temptation. He tried to call her name, to tell her to stop, but what came out was something between a moan and a growl. Victoria traced his lips with a light touch before coming back down to his neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt some more, her fingers burning his skin as she played with a button. “Victoria, release my hands.”

Victoria shook her head, then leaned in to press a kiss on his chest in the V of his shirt. “Then you’ll run away.”

Zorro chuckled, but no sound came out. He bent his head, his lips gently teasing hers before she pulled him close to taste him fiercely, her tongue wrapping around his and making Zorro’s knees weak. She pressed her body closer, and Zorro thought he just might catch fire. The sleeves threatened to come loose from the drawer, and Zorro fisted his hands and concentrated on keeping them behind his back. If he didn’t touch her, it’d be alright. Well, if he didn’t touch her with his hands.

“I could never run away from you,” Zorro whispered, his lips and tongue tracing heat down her neck to her shoulder. Victoria hugged him tighter, but she missed his arms around her.

“I like it better when you hold me,” Victoria tried to pull herself away, but he was so hot, and the muscles she felt beneath his thin shirt were captivating. She kissed him again to hide her embarrassing words, but she couldn’t help it. She loved him so much, and once again they’d faced danger and survived.

She gasped as his hands came around her hips, and he lifted her against him in the next breath. He stumbled back against the desk as he fought against the sleeves, and their legs tangled as she leaned into him, lost to his kiss. He made a hungry sound and she tried to get closer, but then he let her go. Zorro regained his balance, and then he gripped her tighter, lifting her so no air separated them.

It was several moments before she was able to break away from his lips to stare down at him, shivers racing down her back all the way to her toes. His arms still held her tightly, only now the thick wool wasn’t shielding his hands from her. His fingers flexed and her breath caught again as his hands moved. He lifted her higher, with one hand right over her bottom!

She’d hugged him, yes…gently, teasing. She’d kissed him, hungrily, desperate because she missed him so much. Now one of Zorro’s hands stroked down the back of her leg, and she had no control over her body as her legs opened and he pulled her closer. His hand stroked over her thigh, indecently high on his waist, and she could feel - everything. His hand burned her through her clothes, and his body was so hard pressed against her in interesting places.

In truth, they’d waited a long time. She loved him, wanted him to love her. And this position was even more captivating. She smiled, trying to regain some of her confidence. She didn’t regret starting this. She wouldn’t regret anything that happened here and now, in his secret place. “I thought your hands were trapped.”

Zorro grinned, his hands sliding over her back, not being shy as he stroked her bottom and hips again. Zorro bent to place a kiss against her skin just above her breasts, then captured her lips again, his tongue and hands making her whimper against his mouth and clutch him tighter.

“Like you said, it’s big enough for two. Plenty of room to move.” He turned, set her on the desk and stepped between her legs, his hands on her bottom pulling her close again. Victoria’s head fell back, and Zorro’s lips took advantage as he licked and nipped at her flesh. His hands moved over her, beyond his control as she trembled and sighed beneath his fingers. Everything was hidden, secret beneath the blanket. None of this was real…

…but it was. Zorro forced his hands flat on the desk, even though they still slid closer so his thumbs could stroke her thighs. His lips hovered over her shoulder, her neck, as he told himself not to taste her blush. He tried to catch his breath and pushed away…but then she started touching him. He pressed his lips together to keep from kissing her again, his hands fisting on the desk. Victoria’s hands floated over his shirt, her touch light as she caressed his neck and cradled his face, wanting him to look at her.

Zorro closed his eyes tight and refused to look up. “I need to take you home.”

“No, you don’t, mi amor.”

Zorro looked at her for a long moment, but then he kissed her forehead and stepped back, pushing her knees together and smoothing out her skirt.

Victoria stared at her hands where they rested on his shoulders, not letting him back away completely. She didn’t want to go home. She didn’t want him to leave her at all. She knew what she wanted, and she had a feeling she knew what the man in black wanted as well. She hoped they wanted the same thing: to tie their lives together in front of God and everyone, forever.

She put a hand to his cheek. “I love you.”

When he met her eyes with such regret, her hands wrapped tight in his shirt, trying not to think too much as she opened her legs again to pull him close. His fingers clenched on her thighs at the unexpected movement, and his hands once again moved over her, seemingly without his knowledge. Her finger traced his lips, and once again her hand cradled his cheek. His jaw twitched, but she didn’t try to remove the mask. That was for him to do.

Or was it?

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, relaxing when his hands went back to her waist to hold her gently. She breathed a little easier, but she’d had a startling revelation. She liked feeling him against her, feeling his hands touching her so indecently. Was shocked herself at how his hands could make her shiver, and she wanted more.

She’d conquer her fears today, and her hero would conquer his own. “Did I ever tell you about my best friend?”

It took him a second to realize she was changing the subject, then he grew annoyed. “What?” Was she not affected at all? Didn’t she know how agonizing this was?

“My best friend. You might know him.”

“Him?” Zorro tried to take a step back, but he was still trapped in the damn blanket.

“Shhh…” Victoria grabbed his shoulders to pull him close again, reached down to wrap his arms back around her.

Zorro’s hands smoothed lower to clench on her glorious bottom, which he had just discovered and wasn’t about to share with some best friend. She squeaked and he grinned wickedly before he scowled at her. “Men aren’t friends with women. Who is it?”

Victoria smiled. “I’d tell you if you’d stop being so grabby.”

“Me?!”

“I didn’t understand either. Someone like him shouldn’t be nice to me.” Victoria’s fingers played with his hair, what little there was not hidden by the mask, watching his bowed head since he refused to look at her once again. “He has work to do. He should be helping his father with his ranch, but he’s always around. He shows me life doesn’t always have to be so serious. We play games.”

“Games? Sounds boring.”

Victoria covered his pouting lips with her hand. Victoria grinned, enjoying his jealousy as she wrapped her feet around his legs and pulled the wool behind her so he couldn’t stand so far away from her.

“Yes, games. He teaches me things. He’s very smart.” Her hand cradled the back of his neck as he stared down, aching for whatever battle was going on inside of him. “He went to college…but he never makes me feel poor, or stupid…though I think he lets me beat him at chess.” She squeezed his neck and tried to shake him, tried to get him to look at her again. “Though for some reason, he never lets me win in cards or backgammon. I’ll have to ask him about that. He’s the nicest man I know.”

Zorro’s eyes came up to meet hers for the briefest second, then he glanced around the cave quickly before ducking his head again. She reached down to take his hands and hold them in her lap, and shivered when his fingers began stroking hers.

“One day a long time ago, his father was sick. I took care of him. It was the coldest winter we’d had in a long time. Don Alejandro was always cold, but he wouldn’t stay in bed.” Victoria took a deep breath, excitement of an illicit affair transforming to calm hope for a real relationship. “So I took an old blanket…” Victoria paused, the idea of removing that mask, that last barrier he used so long to protect himself, silencing her words.

He glanced up at her when she didn’t continue. “Alejandro de la Vega?”

Victoria nodded.

“So his son…”

Victoria’s hands came back to his shoulders, lifting his chin when he tried to hide his eyes again. “Is my best friend. He seemed jealous of Zorro. I always thought it was silly, because he’s the best man I know. Now it’s almost funny that you are jealous of him.” She leaned forward to kiss his lax lips. “And I love him very much.”

He was quiet for several moments. “So you made this monstrosity?”

“Hey!” Victoria cried, offended. Victoria shoved him away, then pulled him back when he didn’t step forward on his own. She didn’t really want him to leave his spot standing so close to her. She wanted him to kiss her again, even propose marriage. They’d been waiting four years. Couldn’t he tell her he loved her? “Don’t you have anything to say?”

Zorro played with her skirt, smoothing the fabric so he could feel her shape. He couldn’t seem to stop touching her, no matter how often he tried to pull away. “I’m scared.”

Victoria cradled his face again and kissed his forehead. She was tired of being scared. She tugged at a knot and his cape fell to the ground behind him. “Were you ever going to take off your mask?”

Zorro heard the insecurity and doubt which had crept into her voice, and finally met her eyes. His hand came up to hold her neck, his thumb tracing over the soft skin of her jaw. “You’ve known since I put this on?” Victoria nodded, leaning into his caress. “I never… I couldn’t bear it if you didn’t love Diego. I love you too much to let you go.”

“I love you, too.” Victoria didn’t see the mask anymore. Her hero was her best friend, and of all things a blanket had given him away. “It’s getting hot.” Instead of reaching for his mask, or removing the thick blanket, she reached for the bottom of his shirt and tugged.

Diego’s hands automatically mirrored her actions, carefully pulling her shirt out of her skirt, helpless against the cloud of desire which had filled the cave long ago. He leaned back to try to clear his head, but Victoria was determined as she pulled his shirt over his head. Her feet still held him tightly and she pressed her lips to his collarbone. His hands once again fell to her legs, and this time when he stepped closer, he pushed at her skirt. “You seem to have me trapped.”

Victoria’s hands smoothed up his chest, Zorro’s shirt forgotten on the ground while his mask remained in place. “I’ve waited a long time for you.”

Diego cradled her face and took her mouth again, realizing it had been way too long since he’d kissed her. She moaned her approval against his lips, her tongue twisting around his and making Diego’s head spin. She nibbled on his bottom lip and Diego’s fingers clenched as he pulled her tight against him. “I thought you wanted me to take off my mask.”

Diego didn’t want to be a gentleman anymore. His fingers traced over the forbidden skin he found on her knees, then smoothed up her thighs because no convention on earth could compete with the tempting heat of her flesh. Victoria gasped as his touch grew so bold, but her legs tried to pull him closer before she kissed him again. Her fingers trembled as they traced over the black silk covering half of his face, then slipped smoothly over his lips. His eyes weren’t hidden, they told her the truth, showed her his love. “I know what’s under the mask. My hero. My best friend.”

Diego’s fingers stroked lightly over her pantalets, then hesitated at the hem when Victoria’s legs clenched on his hips. They both looked down, but they were still shrouded by the blanket, their hands free to move without censure. Victoria found one hand and lifted it to her lips, then guided it back down, showing him where the opening was, granting him carnal permission with a simple kiss. Diego could feel her tremble, felt her tense even as she leaned back on her hands. If he removed the blanket, he could see her.

If he removed the blanket, she might make him stop. He kissed her lips again gently, then her jaw. His tongue reached out to taste, licking over the pulse in her neck before moving lower. She relaxed when his hands moved away from her thighs, then she cried out when his mouth suddenly covered her breast through her shirt, the shock of pleasure making her head fall back and her hand wrap around his neck to hold him tightly. His hands weren’t as fast as his impatient lips, and now they pulled her bodice down so he could suck at her nipple, no cotton shielding her from the heat and suction he was creating.

She arched against him as the pull of his lips and swirl of his tongue tugged on something deep inside her. She felt his fingers tracing over her inner thigh and held her breath, nerves battling with anticipation. Diego pressed his tongue against her nipple, sucked her deep into the heat of his mouth and Victoria forgot everything, lost to pure desire.

She arched into his mouth and called his name when his hand finally reached the apex of her thighs, pressing against the very center of her. Curious sensations rushed through her body, that place he touched growing moist and hot and swamping her in arousal, but when she wanted to see, the blanket blocked her view.

She felt his teeth on her breast and her body went limp with pleasure, but then her fingers dug into his shoulders and pushed him away. Before he could apologize, she kissed him, her tongue seeking his, her lips hard against his. She wanted to see his eyes, to relish his familiar taste. She wasn’t doing this with a stranger, she was doing this with the only man she’d ever wanted. The blanket wrapped them close together, hid them from the world, but she wouldn’t let him hide from her anymore.

She stroked his cheek, and inched her hips closer, silently begging him to continue. Diego’s fingers traced her smile, his thumb brushing over her blushing cheek before he wrapped his hands around her hips and pressed her against his own arousal. Her eyes widened at the feel of his erection against her sensitive tissues, even covered by his pants, but still, everything was hidden, everything was good.

She smoothed a hand over his chest, over his heart then held onto his neck, and waited impatiently. Diego’s eyes never left hers, and that connection was all she needed to see. Her thighs tensed at first, but she let out a deep breath and relaxed as he found the opening in her underwear one more time.

His fingers brushed over her there, and Victoria suddenly found herself fascinated with a freckle on his neck. Her brain melted into mush as his fingers combed gently over her hair, finding her moisture and making her blush.

“Victoria, look at me.” Diego’s voice was low and rough, and when she finally met his eyes she smiled. She felt his fingers move and her breath caught in her chest as one finger gently parted her, stroking so slowly she wished he’d hurry. Her nails dug into his shoulders, scared even as she tilted her hips for him. She gasped when his finger slipped around a certain spot, blushing at the pleasure as she felt her body come alive.

Diego smiled, his fingers stroking her again as he pulled her legs further apart, spreading her moisture as her flesh swelled at his attention. “You’re beautiful.” Victoria smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. His thumb pressed against that spot he’d found, circling around it as her body welcomed him and she arched into his touch. When his finger hesitated at her entrance, she pulled away from his mouth to hold his gaze.

Diego couldn’t breathe as he slowly pushed one finger into her. Her moisture coated his hand, her body drew him in. She sighed and he smiled, lightheaded at the idea that he was here with his Victoria, giving her pleasure. He pressed with his thumb again, and her muscles squeezed his finger and pulled him deeper. He murmured her name as he pulled almost all the way out and pressed in again, trying to concentrate and remember what he was supposed to do as her muscles squeezed him so tight, the walls of her vagina so soft and welcoming. She shivered and arched into him again, her nails scratching lightly down his chest until her hands anchored at his belt.

He pressed his hand against her, moving his finger gently to not hurt her, but he couldn’t help moving faster as she moved with him. He could feel her internal muscles clenching his finger, and Diego’s other hand came up to squeeze her breast, still stroking in and out of that secret place she’d saved for him as he slowly lost his mind. He never wanted to be apart from her. His hand stroked over her outer lips, her soft hair tickling him as he concentrated on her pleasure. He carefully curled his finger deep inside her, searching, trying to remember instructions …but she was so hot, so soft and wet he couldn’t think. She called his name as her whole body tensed, and she tugged sharply at his belt where her hands rested when he found what he was looking for. He leaned into her with a huge smile, stroking that spot softly and urging her to lay back on his desk.

The blanket-robe-thing snagged behind her neck when he tried to stand, and she groaned in frustration when she was jerked back up. Diego’s hands left her to smooth the blanket away from her neck, and Victoria tried to catch her breath. She finally realized where her hands were, how hot his skin was against her fingers where they’d mindlessly wrapped around his belt. Her fingers flexed and Diego froze when the tips of her fingers found skin inside his trousers.

She still couldn’t see, only feel. She pulled him closer, then slowly traced her fingers over the front of his pants. She glanced up at the sound he made, and she smiled when he kissed her sloppily, feeling powerful now that she was turning him to mush.

His knees weakened and he pushed his erection into her hand, wanting to be closer, needing to feel her, needing more, always more. He reached down and covered her hand with his, wrapping her hand around his penis through the silk of his trousers. She tightened her grip at his instruction, but still when she glanced down she couldn’t see, and now it frustrated her to no end.

The blanket shrouded them, protected them from the reality of what they were doing. It kept them close to each other, kept him from running away. Diego’s chest was sweaty as she ran her hand over his abdomen, and she was getting hot, too. But she was still curious, and the blanket offered her a sense of freedom. She knew what was under his mask. She wanted to know what was under everything else. Her fingers pressed into the muscles of his chest, amazed at their differences, fascinated by the strength she felt as his muscles flexed. Such a powerful man, and he was hers.

This time her hand didn’t stop at his belt after it smoothed down his chest, and she watched his face instead as she sought him out. His entire body jerked when she found him, her fingers wrapping around his length as her heart stuttered. She marveled at such soft skin on a man, tried to remember how tight he wanted to be held as she stroked up and down his length. It was hard, harder and softer than the rest of him, if that were possible, and she felt her first shiver of fear. But Diego wouldn’t hurt her. He felt huge, but he’d been so gentle when he touched her. He made her mindless with pleasure, and she wanted to do the same for him.

She felt moisture when her fingers explored the tip, and she ran her thumb over it before tightening her hand to stroke down to the base again. She grinned and put a hand to his chest, thrilled to feel the vibrations as such an eloquent man was reduced to such deep and exciting sounds. The soft skin hidden behind his trousers fascinated her, made her wish she could see, but here she didn’t have to be embarrassed. She tugged again in her excitement, and Diego’s fingers dug into her bottom, pushing into her with another low grunt.

Afraid she’d hurt him, she tried to pull away but got tangled again. Diego’s tongue once again plunged into her mouth, his fingers tangling in her hair as he kissed her, bit at her lower lip before soothing the sting and kissing her deeply again. Her hand went to his belt, tugging at the leather and wanting to try again, wanting to do better, but Diego’s hands covered hers.

“Victoria…” Diego began, trying to catch his breath even as he kissed her again. “We shouldn’t,” Diego whispered against her lips. He managed to pull her hands away from him and kissed each palm.

Victoria bit her lip and looked up at him, dropped her eyes to his naked chest. She’d stripped him of his shirt, tried to seduce him like the common woman she’d fought not to be. She was still completely clothed. Was Diego ashamed of her? She loved him. She’d never felt this way about anyone before.

“You want to marry me, don’t you?” Her voice was small, barely traveled in the dim cave. She couldn’t hold his eyes as her face flushed, her eyes skirting quickly around the cave. She glanced at the blanket and started fighting with it, trying to get away, but she was still sitting on it.

Diego pulled her off the desk and into his arms, her center lighting on fire again as he pressed his clothed erection against her, his arm a hard bar behind her hips. “Yes. And I want to make love to you right now.”

Victoria’s thighs tensed, then she arched against him because it felt good. She wanted him. Nothing else mattered. “Then take this off,” Victoria muttered as she pushed at the wool. “Let me see you.” Her lips gently touched his as she spoke against his lips. “Make love to me.”

Victoria watched his eyes, so expressive even beneath his mask…the mask which represented four long years of waiting. She felt his fingers flex on her bottom, sighed when he stroked against her. While Diego fought some furious internal battle, Victoria firmed her resolve and gathered her courage…He’d pushed her away too many times. She wouldn’t let him hide again.

She wrapped her arms around him when he set her feet on the ground, her hands this time diving below his belt in the back. He jerked against her as she cupped his perfect behind, and she grinned as she squeezed each cheek. She pressed against the hard evidence of his desire, moved her body against him in a way she hoped was tantalizing. It certainly did things to her, and her eyes closed as she sighed, her breasts aching for attention as she moved them across his chest. She pressed her lips against his skin, all kinds of shocking thoughts coming to her mind now that she’d had a taste. She was getting ideas…and those ideas about what she wanted to do to him made her wonder what he would do to her.

Diego bent to kiss her neck, opened his mouth against the pulse he could feel near her shoulder. He gently sank his teeth into her skin, wanting to mark her, to possess her. There was something else he needed to do first. “I have my mother’s ring,” he whispered as he nibbled on her ear and kissed her neck again.

Victoria pulled her hands away from the De la Vega heir’s firm bottom, embarrassed he mentioned his mother. “What?”

Diego hugged her tighter, not letting her back away. “My father gave me my mother’s ring. He’s been encouraging me to marry for some time.”

“Why are you talking about a ring?” She bit her lip in confusion. They were swollen and sensitive from his kisses…didn’t he like her kisses? “What am I doing wrong?”

Diego bent to her lips, his teeth snagging her lower lip so his tongue could caress it. “It’s in my bedroom.” Victoria’s breath caught in her throat, and Diego’s head tilted toward the stairs.

Victoria stared at his chin, glanced back up at the glittering eyes surrounded by black. “This cave is in your house?”

“Behind the fireplace.” Diego warred with himself, but he couldn’t say no if she wanted to continue. After he put his ring on her finger. He kissed her again, his tongue gently caressing hers and trying to erase her worry. The official wedding could wait an hour. Or four. Twelve. “My bed is about 100 feet away.”

She released him to push at the blanket, but he wrapped her tight in his arms again.

“Take this off. Show me.”

Diego smiled. “Are you sure, Victoria? Because I’m not going to let you go after this.”

Victoria pressed a kiss over his heart. “I don’t want you to let me go. I want to marry you. Today. Show me, please.”

“Okay.” Diego picked her up again and Victoria’s legs quickly wrapped around his waist as he turned toward the stairs.

Victoria wrapped one arm around his shoulder, but the other was fascinated by the way his muscles felt beneath his skin. “Take the blanket off. I want to see you.”

“The blanket is keeping you next to me.” He grinned at her and sucked at her lower lip. “I can’t let you escape.”

Victoria’s hands smoothed over his upper arms, where his muscles flexed as he carried her easily up the stairs. She chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She frowned when he set her down and turned her away from him to go through the narrow passage, but his arms still held her tightly against him. She arched into him when she felt his erection against her bottom and Diego groaned and thrust against her. “Grab the candlestick before I take you right here.”

Victoria reached up to the candlestick, but hesitated when she saw the door he wanted her to open. “Diego.”

Diego’s fingers pulled at her nipples before covering her breasts with his palms, her shirt doing nothing to lessen the sensation which shot through her entire body.

“Hmm?” Diego murmured against her shoulder, his tongue licking over her skin, sucking to leave a little red mark. She would tan his hide for that. He grinned and licked his way up her neck a little to nibble at her skin again.

Victoria struggled to breathe, Diego’s hands on her breasts with him pressing so tight behind her making her knees grow weak. “What if someone sees?”

Diego squeezed her breasts again and Victoria sucked in air, her hands reaching up to hang on to his neck. She felt the silk of his mask, and wondered if she should take that off sometime soon. Wondered if he should take her shirt off so it wasn’t in his way.

He shuffled them a step closer to the exit, and she glanced up at the candlestick which was now way out of her reach. She didn’t think he noticed, and she gasped when he nibbled on her ear.

“That’s why this is now my favorite blanket. No one will see. I can do whatever I want to you.” His own words shouted in his mind, and one hand smoothed down her stomach to press between her legs, still hidden from the world beneath the blanket.

Victoria opened her legs for him, but he was touching her above her skirt now…and it wasn’t enough. She wanted to see his bedroom. Now. “Hurry.”

Victoria’s command was misunderstood, and Diego’s hand pressed harder against her through her skirts. No longer satisfied himself, his hand found its way beneath her skirt and he touched her again. He combed through the soft hair, not hesitating before he parted her lips and stroked her, and Victoria gasped as her body trembled. His fingers slid over her, listening to her reactions, spending extra time on that spot which pulsed and swelled when he touched it. His other hand squeezed her breast, his mouth never leaving her neck.

He lifted her to her toes to kiss her lips as she whimpered and arched against his hand. Her hand fell to grip his hip behind her, wanting to touch him, too, but her bones were melting with each stroke of his fingers. Diego thrust against her bottom, finding his own pressure and rhythm as he felt her muscles spasm, felt her body preparing itself for him to take her fully. He wanted to feel her shatter, so he curled his hand over her, his fingers seeking her entrance and pushing inside.

He held her tight, her initial surprised discomfort melting into a moan of pleasure. She was so tight, and Diego tried to gentle his touch even as he pressed in deeper. Victoria arched into his hand and his eyes crossed as he felt her muscles wrap around his fingers so perfectly. Her body accepted him, her muscles clenched at the invasion and Victoria let out another cry as her entire body tensed and shivered in orgasm. Diego’s fingers kept stroking, in and out, amazed at the rippling sensations as he pulled her closer. His teeth sank into her shoulder as he stroked his erection against her, his fingers slowing as she fell back against him.

Diego held her as she went limp, smiling against her neck. She might be satisfied, but he wasn’t. He pressed his erection against her again, but he didn’t want her here. He wanted to strip her naked, look at her in the light, drive her crazy with his mouth instead of just his hands. First he wanted to sink into her, become one with her, seal her to him forever. He was never letting her out of his reach. He reached back to the candlestick, shuffled her feet forward with his legs towards the open door. “Hurry. Walk through the door.”

Victoria felt like she was dreaming as Diego moved her, her muscles completely boneless. She was glad he hadn’t let her remove the blanket. She liked being tied to him, too.

When they finally managed to navigate the fireplace, Victoria tried to come back down to earth. So this is where Zorro’s hideout was. She turned into his arms and he bent to pick her up again, moving slowly so the giant blanket wouldn’t trip him. She really shouldn’t have made it so long. She squeaked again when his hands found her bottom, his fingers pressing close and bringing back the tingles until she pulled his mouth to hers again.

Diego stumbled, his brain too consumed with kissing her to continue walking at the same time. She tumbled to the ground, Diego following as he tried to catch her and they got tangled up in the giant blanket. He apologized with a kiss, pressing his body over her. He felt the hard floor when he tried to wrap his arms around her, and groaned in impatience. Diego crawled out from under the blanket to stand over her with a triumphant smile. She wasn’t running away.

Victoria pushed up on her elbows, ignoring the overly-attached-robe-thing she now wore alone as she caught her first sight of Diego’s naked chest in the bright light. He was gorgeous. And he was hers. She giggled when she saw his mask…crooked on his face with one eye nearly uncovered from shrugging out of the blanket.

Diego put his hands on his hips. “Something funny?” Diego pushed the mask off his face and Victoria sobered, finally seeing the real Diego…the one man she loved with everything in her.

Victoria stretched her arms out on the floor, grinning at him when his eyes watched her every move. “You don’t look much like an outlaw right now.” And he didn’t. No shirt, belt hanging loose at his hips, no weapons. The black silk mask hung innocently from his fingers…no longer keeping them apart.

“I don’t?”

Diego knelt beside her and she reached for him…then stared in shock as he brought her wrists together and wrapped the silk around them. Before she knew what he was doing, he’d tied her wrists together and sat back on his heels. He crossed his arms, proud of himself as Victoria sputtered. “Now I’ve taken you prisoner.”

She grew dizzy as he stood and hauled her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. Before she could protest, his hands smoothed over the blanket, over her legs and higher, stealing any words she wanted to say. She could easily get out of the bonds, but she’d taken the lead for most of the afternoon. She felt better now that he wasn’t trying to hide from what they shared, what they were about to share. She wanted him, wanted to see his mother’s ring and all that awaited her.

Victoria felt blood rush to her head, but she pushed herself up so she could see where they were going. Her arms lost their strength as his hands once again found their way beneath the blanket… and beneath her skirts. Her hands pushed at his back…and she suddenly could see how strong he was…feel. Her wrists were bound, but her fingers smoothed over the skin of his back, his muscles captivating her once again even as his hands smoothed over her backside.

Suddenly Diego stopped, and his hands left goose bumps behind as he removed them from her body. Were they in his room already? Her fingers clenched together as nerves settled over her. He bent and gently set her on her feet. He was looking over her shoulder, indecisive again. She leaned forward and kissed the center of his chest, telling him she hadn’t changed her mind. “I love you.”

Diego’s hand came up to caress her cheek, straightening her hair as he smiled down at her. “I love you, too.” Diego sighed and kissed her forehead. “And I’m sorry.” Then he took her shoulders and turned her around, leaving one arm wrapped around her shoulders and one around her waist.

Victoria took a step back when she saw Alejandro, but Diego was right behind her. She glanced around…was this Diego’s bedroom?  She looked to the other side, and saw the end of a bed in an adjoining room. Suite. Diego was rich. He didn’t have a bedroom, he had a suite of rooms, in a giant house.

And a father, who didn’t look happy.

Victoria swallowed dryly, then tried to wave at Alejandro. Both of her hands came up…and all three of them stared at her bound wrists.

“Father, were you looking for me?”

Victoria nearly choked at his casual tone…not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. Diego hugged her tight, and Victoria tried to relax. What a day this was turning out to be.

“Victoria, come here, my dear,” Alejandro said, looking again at her hands.

Diego held her tighter. “No. We’re going to be married.” His arms tightened on her possessively for a moment, but Alejandro kept staring at her hands. He loosed his arms enough for her to turn to him, and he released her wrists. He kissed her palm, then pulled her arms around his waist.

Victoria closed her eyes as he tucked her close to his side. He’d told his father they were going to be married. She hadn’t doubted… but she felt better nonetheless. She wasn’t going to be ashamed of something she started… but what was Alejandro doing in Diego’s bedroom? How was she going to explain what she was doing in his bedroom?

The blanket no longer covered them… she opened her eyes. Yes, he was still half naked. It wasn’t a dream. She was still in the blanket-robe-thing… but she was pretty sure Diego had ripped her shirt. She’d been distracted at the time, and hadn’t cared.

She felt safe in his strong embrace. They were going to be married today. She turned her head to face Alejandro, relaxing into Diego’s arms. “I’m fine, Don Alejandro.”

“Some bandits were chasing Victoria and her cart overturned. She sprained her ankle, so I brought her home.”

“To your bedroom?”

Diego grinned, he couldn’t help it. Victoria…in his bedroom. Their bedroom. He coughed when Alejandro crossed his arms. “I came in here to get my mother’s ring. You wanted me to get married, didn’t you?”

Victoria stood away from Diego. “I’ll go wait in the library.”

She hopped a step away before Diego scooped her up in his arms and set her down on one of the chairs in front of his fireplace.

Diego stood to face his father again…but now he really felt exposed without Victoria to hide behind. “She’s injured. She stays with me.”

Alejandro’s eyes widened as he caught sight of Diego’s open belt, and Diego felt himself flush. He sidled past his father into his bedroom,  shrugged on a shirt and buckled his belt before he appeared again.

He came back to kneel in front of Victoria, holding out his mother’s ring. “Victoria Escalante, will you marry me?”

Alejandro disappeared from Victoria’s mind… the ring sparkled in the daylight and Diego’s eyes were so full of love. This was his mother’s ring… he wanted her to be with him forever, start a family with him. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his head to bring him down for a kiss. Diego’s arms came around her hips to pull her closer, and they quickly became lost to the world.

Diego groaned when Alejandro kicked his feet, but Diego could only feel Victoria.

Until his father grabbed his ear and hauled him to his feet.

“Ouch!” Diego stood and glared at his father. Alejandro stared pointedly at his unbuttoned shirt, and Diego reluctantly buttoned up.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Diego muttered.

“Juarez says you sold him Sweet Pea. Told him to come pick her up this afternoon. I couldn’t find you anywhere!” Alejandro paced a few steps, and grew more agitated as the situation sank in. “What is going on around here?!”

Diego straightened his cuffs, fidgeting even though he was now properly dressed. Victoria stood and took his hand, smiling up at him as they stood together, a unified front.

Diego grinned at her but tried to wipe the smile off his face before he faced his father again. “I was busy.”

Alejandro glanced at Victoria. “Doing what!”

Victoria ducked her head and Diego’s arms came up around her back. “Don’t be rude. Victoria could have been seriously hurt today. We were hiding from the thieves.”

“Hiding in my robe?” Alejandro sounded doubtful.

“Oh, stop. She’s fully dressed.” Diego bent to lift the robe over her head, but stopped when Victoria clutched it to her waist with a squeak. He grinned at her again. That meant she wasn’t quite decent under there. He needed to get rid of his father so he could see. Victoria’s arms crossed over her breasts as Diego stared, as if he was trying to see through the wool. He wiped the grin off his face before he turned to his father and cleared his throat. “She was cold.”

“Cold,” Alejandro repeated as he looked outside at the bright summer sun.

“We hid out in a cave for some time while the thieves tried to find us.”

Alejandro leaned back against Diego’s desk and crossed his legs. “I’m missing the part where you got married, without my knowledge, permission, or presence.”

“We didn’t get married,” Diego said in confusion.

Alejandro’s eyebrow lifted in mock surprise. “Really?”

Diego scowled at his father. “Well, now you’re informed. I don’t need your permission. You can witness if you calm down.”

“IF?”

Diego’s shoulders fell, and he pulled Victoria away from his chest to look at her. “I’ll go get the priest. He’ll marry us here. Alright?”

Victoria gave a little smile, then covered her mouth as she yawned.

Diego frowned, but he had given her some tea for the pain. Being chased by thieves, thrown from a cart, finding Zorro’s hideout, figuring out his identity…kissing him…touching him…coming apart in his arms… Diego’s eyes caught on the little red mark he’d left on her neck and he smiled. It had been an eventful day. There’d be time…because she’d be in his bed tonight. “Tired?”

Victoria shook her head No before Diego’s fingers threaded into her hair to massage her scalp. Her eyes closed briefly, then she nodded. “Maybe a little.”

Diego kissed her forehead. “Let me go to town and tell Mendoza about the theft, alright? I’ll bring the priest back with me. You can take a short nap.”

Diego eyed his father over her shoulder, but he hardly cared. “Give us a minute, or we’ll leave so we can be alone.”

Alejandro stood away from the desk as Diego scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. “Diego,” Alejandro protested, but Diego stopped and waited, as if he was ready to walk right out of the house with her.

“I’m not leaving.” Alejandro crossed his arms and leaned against the archway between the rooms, and Diego turned away. He didn’t care what his father thought…they’d waited four long years. She could sleep in his bed until the priest arrived.

Victoria clutched his shoulders when she realized where he was taking her. “Diego!”

Diego lay her on his bed and pulled her hands away from the death grip she had on his shoulders. He kissed each hand. Victoria sat up on her elbows and looked around, and even after all they’d done she blushed when he sat next to her. “Are you hot?” Diego fingered the long sleeves which now covered her hands.

Victoria glanced toward the entrance where Alejandro stood watching them. “I’m fine.”

Diego stood and pulled out a nightshirt and draped it over her. “You can change into this when we leave.”

“You want me to sleep in your bed?”

Diego’s eyes glazed over, his hand smoothing over her stomach to her hip to pull her close to him. “In my bed. In my clothes.” Diego bent to take her mouth, his tongue sweeping inside, making her arch against him and completely forget about his father.  She gasped when he pulled away…but her eyes skirted over to Alejandro again.

“I should go with you.”

Diego folded her hands back against her stomach. “No, you need to rest your ankle. Those men are looking for you. Stay here and rest.” He kissed her gently, his hand sliding over her, hidden beneath his nightshirt. He grinned. “Get some sleep. You won’t get any tonight.”

Victoria’s wide eyes stared at him as he pulled away. “I’m not so sleepy anymore.”

Diego chuckled as he stood up from the bed, but Victoria sat up and grabbed his hand.

“Be careful.”

Diego patted her hand and kissed it softly. “I’ll be careful. I heard them say they’d wait for you at the tavern. They’ll probably still have your money with them. There’s only three of them.”

“Go as yourself. Let Mendoza handle it.”

Diego laughed as he let her go. “Where’s the fun in that?” Diego sighed when he saw her fear. “Try not to worry. We’ll talk. Did you want anything from the tavern?”

Victoria shook her head. “I just want you to come home safely.”

Diego smiled. Home. “I’ll be home soon.”

In the meantime, no one was paying attention to Alejandro. It wasn’t exactly the conversation he expected to be supervising. Only three of them? Alejandro finally noticed his son’s pants when Diego stood from the bed. Earlier, he’d only noticed his open belt. He’d never seen those boots before. Or had he? And why was Victoria suddenly in love with his son?

Alejandro turned and looked for the black cloth he’d seen wrapped around Victoria’s wrists. Good lord…Diego had tied her up! He looked down at the ground for a moment before bending to pick it up, afraid of what he’d discover.

He cleared his throat when he turned back to find Diego wrapped around Victoria again. Diego pushed himself away, but he took his time breaking the kiss.

Diego buried his face in her neck…not wanting to leave her. Why did he have to forget about Juarez? It was Victoria…she scrambled his brain. He pulled away to see Victoria glancing awkwardly at his father behind him.

“Uh…Diego…”

Diego kissed her perfect nose. “Yes?”

“Your father does know you’re Zorro, right?” she whispered.

Diego frowned. “Not exactly…why?”

Diego got a sinking feeling as Victoria giggled. “He does now.”

Diego narrowed his eyes at her as he stood to face his father.

Zorro’s mask dangled from Alejandro’s fingers. “Anything else you want to mention?”

Victoria giggled again and Diego wiped his hands nervously on Zorro’s pants.

“Father, please take care of Victoria. I’m just going to…” Diego sidled up beside him and yanked the silk from his hands, hiding it in his back pocket. “…go into town for a moment…”

“Diego!”

Diego turned when Alejandro pulled the scrap of silk out of his back pocket. “Explain this!”

Diego shrugged and glanced helplessly at Victoria. “Oh… did I forget to mention…” Diego backed away towards the door. “I’m Zorro.” Diego took another step back, grinning innocently at Alejandro’s stunned face. “But it’s ok, you keep that mask. I have another.”

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I still am not sure if my stories are hot or not, so please leave a review. Help me learn what I do well and what I need to improve on. Help a gal out‼ I struggled with this story for AGES. It’s a simple ending, but I think I like it.


End file.
